


Opening Doors

by SilentMoonLeoht



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill - Freeform, Deal, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Mild Language, Post-Series, Post-Weirdmageddon, Recreational Drug Use, Statue Bill Cipher, Wendy - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonLeoht/pseuds/SilentMoonLeoht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by nightmares and sleepless nights, Wendy Courdoury desides to take a trip into the woods to confront the remains of Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Doors

Now to say I wasn't curious about what was happening was an overstatement, I just didn't fuckin care. All the sleepless nights watching the lights down second street keep the roaming monsters at bay and citizens inside; the three am wakeup calls by one of my friends swearing up and down the statue in the woods moved- more than likely while they were stoned or drunk off their asses but whose to say now a days; And all the fuckin' dreams about what happened to all of us during that week of nightmares no one wants to talk about. Laying here thinking about everything to the thundering snores of my family just reassured me that it was going to be another sleepless night. I was exhausted and I just couldn't fuckin' care even if I wanted to. It was a little past midnight and I hadn't even been asleep for three hours, and yet I still could hear his laughter as if he were in front of me; still wanting to punch his light out with all I got if he dared come back. But he wasn't here, everything was relatively back to normal and he was locked away and gone. But if that was the case, why the fuck was he haunting my fuckin dreams. Frustrated and just not wanting to deal with any of it anymore, I did want any normal teen would do, I screamed.  
"FUUUUCK!"  
Yeah, I shouted a little loud but it's not like anyone could hear and, again, I didn't care if anyone did. I needed to know if it was really over so I could get a decent nights rest; I needed to see for myself if that thing was still in the wood or not for my own sanity. As much as I love my friends sometimes they could be fuckin clueless and seeing evidence for myself might be what I need.  
After a bit of self compromise over really doing this, I debated several possibilities in the next couple of minutes: one being if I still had that candy smelling joint from the park, my nerves were on edge and I need something to calm me down; two, if I could successfully make it past the patrols both in town and the woods; and three, if the statue was still there the possible coming to terms with my psychological mess, or if not, what to do next. I found the joint in my jeans, took a hit and started to plan out the rest. I couldn't drive out, and riding my bike was also out of the question, so dark colors and my best running shoes and I was out.  
I remembered the trick to moving around in town was to stick to the alleyways and climb to the roofs when necessary. Unfortunately the roofs were being watched from above, so the alleys were my only option. And except for the running over of a couple of rats tails the book through town was golden. But once I reached the thicker woods I knew the real work would begin. Since the Incident there had been an increase of activity in the forest, most had speculated that it's some of the monsters that didn't go back reeking havoc, while others claim it's the creatures that helped the town defend the area. Well, who or whatever they were the only thing that mattered was if I could slink through without arousing their suspicion . Keeping to the outskirts until I reached work was a good plan; enough shadows to hide in, and just enough light to see by. I didn't pass many patrols apart from the sherif and deputy, but once the shack came into view I needed to figure out something. I knew the security system by heart but there was a nifty new camera system that was installed that I just hadn't gotten around memorizing.  
The statue dropped due north about a mile and a half into the woods from the clearing, so I made my way around the west section through the trees, making sure to stay out of sight. Around the north section, close to the building was three cameras in plain sight: one fixed on where the statue dropped, and two others rotating by its side. The rotations were so tight, I wanted to scream again, but ducked behind a wide tree and took another hit instead. The quickest path was out of the equation, and the only other way that I knew took me too close to the gnome patrol for comfort. I shivered at the thought of those grabby hand little fuckers, and took another puff. And as if the hit helped, or just my deep urge to avoid the little perverts, I began thinking of when I was a kid and use to tag along with my dad during his lumber runs.  
My dad and his team had an old trail that they made during their younger days, most of the forest had reclaimed it by now, but if you look hard enough and were tall enough, you could still make it out. Now I was a fuckin bean pole when it came to height but my dads a house on two legs, so I hopped a few trees over and climbed a bit up to look for the line in the roots. A quick scout revealed the bobbing lights of the gnome patrol, dutifully along the western path as always, and the wide line of trees to the statue in the north, and something that may be the trail but I couldn't make it out at this height. I turned to the shack and found I was just clear of the cameras; a couple of feet more couldn't hurt. Part way up I regretted my decision as the tree shook so violently I almost lost my grip.  
"Fuck was--"  
But what I was about to say was silenced by a roar that broke through the forest sounds, alerting every patrol near by to my current location. Fuck the trail. Fuck avoiding the patrols now, might as well make this interesting. I had to think fast.  
"OVER HERE TINY---"  
"Nope."  
I climbed to the nearest branch, swung around and pelted my foot dead in the centre of the horned beast ugly face, knocking him to the ground and kicked him in the jaw for good measure. The gnomes were at a good enough distance that I could still get away with running straight for the statue, but I still didn't know what other creatures were in the wood. Deciding the air was better to the ground, I made my way back to the tree top and began making my way north; the voices of a stampede of little men ran under me, some breaking into a tiny shriek upon the sight of the fallen beast.  
The woods around the statue had gotten thicker and overgrown since the Incident, I noticed the birds beginning to avoid the area a week or so back, but thought nothing of it until I listened to the trees. Silence. Not even a bug skittering across their branches, and tonight the silence was deafening. I could hear my blood pumping in my veins, and my breathing getting steadily faster. I needed to get down. The climb down was loud compared to my surroundings but if any patrols or monsters heard me they just didn't care. I landed on the ground right in front of the damned statue and was relieved I still had some of the joint left. The hand was still extended as if shaking a hand no one could see; the stupid hat on its fuckin body with its wide eye starring right at me. And that scared me because not only was it staring down the extended arm, but there was a slight smile around it's creepy eye. That smile wasn't there before, that pupil wasn't staring this direction, let alone exactly where I fuckin landed. I sat in the grass and smoked the rest if the joint, only then did I begin laughing at my current situation. Alone in an unnaturally quiet part of the forest, sitting in front of an extra dimensional demon statue, smoking a candy coated joint from an estranged love god, and wondering about my current state of sanity after running from local monsters; yup, just another day in Gravity Falls.  
"What's up, Eye Ball."  
"What's up, Ice Cube."  
I jumped and scanned the whole surrounding area before turning my attention back to the grinning fucker in front of me. No. I couldn't of just heard that. The fuckin statue being different was one thing, but that voice, that fuckin voice, was only in my memories, only in my nightmares, it couldn't be him. Dipper said they destroyed him, erased out of existence, and that the only possible connection he had was...this statue. Could I have imagined the voice? It wasn't as if I didn't recently have a dream of his fuckin annoying laugh, and me being here is not doing my psyche any favors. It was just a statue, an odd but solid statue with overgrowth and a bit of weathering, and I suddenly felt stupid for taking this trip into the woods. For letting my fucked up fear and friends and...but the next thought was pushed from my mind as its hand snatched my arm firmly in its grasp. Squeezing tightly as a smile widened into a grimace that angered me more than frightened, and all I could think about was punching his fuckin lights out.  
"Let. Go. You. FUCKIN'! PRICK!"  
My free fist made contact with the stone, shocks of pain shot through my fingers but I ignored them and drove several more into its bastard face. Each one hurting more than the last, with a little more blood staining its surface, but I didn't care how bad it hurt, I wanted him hurt and gone.  
"You destroyed what little sanity this town had left, YOU FUCK."  
I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.  
"You left us BROKEN and BEAT so bad we have nightmares of what YOU FUCKIN DID TO US."  
I may not have felt the pain over my anger anymore, but it didn't stop me noticing the pools of blood botching with each impact.  
"FUCK EVERYTHING. YOU FUCKIN STAND FOR. YOU FUCKIN BASTARD."  
I heard the bones in my hand crack, along with a small fissure in the bastards eye. A voice was laughing in my head, growing louder with every curse I shouted.  
"Nice one, Ice. Maybe next time you could just smash your skull into me for extra measure...hehehehhehehehe"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCK!!!! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!!!"  
"No, not enough, and it's nice to have a reminder that there is still so much to do."  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD"  
"Now you see, I'm not just in your head, I'm in all your heads. I never really left as long as you keep my memory alive. Hehehehhehehehe. As long as someone remembers me, as long as someone sees me, even a image, I'm never really gone. Hehehehehhahahahahahaha"  
"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO FUCKIN KILL YOU!"  
"Now that's just rude. Here I am trying to have nice conversation, and I feel so attacked right now. Wonder if some of the other residents want to chat. Maybe Gleeful, or that new girl Question Mark seems to like, oooo, I know, I know...I wonder what Pinetree is up to..."  
"I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH DIPPER OR MABLE OR ANY OF MY FUCKEN FRIENDS EVER AGAIN, YOU DISEMBODIED ASS."  
"You know, I always knew you had fire in you, but that anger...oooo that could burn worlds. Maybe I'll listen to what you have to say, Ice Cube...if we make a deal."  
"And why the FUCK would I want to do that?"  
"Because if you make me an offer it really isn't MY deal is it? All you have to say is what you desire, what you have to give in return and the terms can be yours to do with as you please. Just make sure the offer is good, Ice, or I might go haunt someone else."  
"Wait! Get out of my head and let me think real quick, and only then will I tell you my decision."  
"Is this the deal, Ice Cube?"  
"No, this is a request."  
"Fair enough, oh and Ice, when your ready just shake my hand, and we'll work something out. Hehehehhehehehe".  
And with that the grip on my arm was released, and a strange silence overcame my senses. I nearly lost balance but caught myself upon landing, and it was then I realized my hand was no longer broken. I balled up my fists and resisted the urge to use both of them on his smug face. Then I saw that both the crack and bloody mess I left had vanished and a dreaded realization took root in my gut. Not only about what had just happened to me, but what I was about to do. What the fuck am I doing?! They warned me never to listen to him, never to accept any deals he offered, to just walk away and ignore everything. But I have been ignoring everything for weeks and it hasn't gotten better. The whole fuckin town has gotten worse and if someone, if I, could do anything to help, anything at all, wouldn't that be better than this. No one would forgive me if I did this, but if I could word it in such a way maybe...I suddenly heard Dippers voice in my head,  
"Don't trust him, whatever you do, just don't. He lies. He manipulates. And you have witnessed what he's capable of. If...if the town is still in danger, if the world still is, and we didn't get rid of him, promise me you won't do anything dangerous."  
Ah, kid, your safe right now miles away from this crazy town. You and your family helped us in ways we will never forget, but this is still my home, as fucked up as it is, I have to do something if I can. I'm sorry Dipper.  
"Ok. Bill. I'm ready."  
"Already, Ice? Sure you don't want to think it over some more?"  
"No. Now, listen: You, Bill Cipher, must swear by oath of death and forgetting by your own hands, that you leave Gravity Falls, the World and the rest of this fuckin universe alone. You do not haunt anyone in this universe; you do not visit; you do not use any thoughts or images to your advantage in this universe; you do not torment a single living being...and you get me."  
"Now why would I be interested in YOU?"  
"Because everyone you find interesting, you give an annoying nickname to. And you said it yourself...my 'anger could burn worlds.' Imagine what you could do with my anger and your power. I may have said this universe remains untouched, but I know from listening to the Pines that there are others out there..just waiting..what do you say, Cipher?"  
"This universe...for you? Not much of a bargain there, I mean you do have potential, but I have to admit, you don't seem as shiny without he rest of the set?"  
"But without me the set isn't complete and we wouldn't be able to seal you away into oblivion, like we should of fuckin done in the first place."  
"Well you have a good point there, Ice Cube. You for the universe. Hehehehhehehehe, must say you know how to word a contract, knowing full well I had the power all along to erase myself from existence..now where did you learn that?"  
"Do we have a deal, Cipher?"  
"Deal."  
My hand grasped the statues and I felt as if I was being pulled into myself. The statue, the woods, everything vanished and was replaced with void. Then I saw a blue flame, a ball of brilliant light charging right at me with such a force I was knocked back, but since there was no ground to fall on, I kept falling. Not down, just further. The blue flame surrounded me like a second skin, but didn't burn, on the contrary it felt cold and something was crawling inside of me. An eerie sensation was prickling under my skin like something was trying to stretch out underneath. Is this what Dipper felt when Bill took him for a ride?  
"You thought I was going to take over your body like I did Pinetree? No, no Ice, I got something better for you. It was all there in your words as we were refining the deal, and an impressive cherry if you ask me. Because what you asked for was not me using you like a puppet, oh no, what you asked for was a partnership, melding of both of our abilities into one. Your contract is still binding, as long as I hold up my end of the deal and leave your universe alone, by any means, I don't get erased into nothing. But that also means, by the terms of our partnership, you don't get to return either..."  
"You fuckin dick."  
"Now now, you still bested me. I was impressed that even I couldn't wiggle out of it, but offering "your anger to my power" may not have been such a wise choice. You see I'm not as strong as I once was, so even if I wanted to I couldn't kick you out and take over your body, but a union was too much to pass up. And being away from home isn't all bad, ice cube, imagine the realities we could travel to, the beings we could torment, the worlds we could conquer, with just the two of us and nothing to stop us. You asked me to imagine the possibilities, but how about you, Ice? What can you imagine?"  
I started to realize he was right, sure he was powerful, but I was skillful. I was surviving the fuckin apocalypse when the rest of the town was panicking and scrounging for food. I could take down enemies three times my height and well above my skill level, without so much as a sweat. Alone, I was unbeatable, but together we had the potential to be unstoppable. I imagined myself standing above a conquered world, screaming below me, chaos everywhere, madness and death on all sides...I had never wanted something so much. And with that last bit of restraint dissolved, the blue fire stampeded into me. I felt as if I was burning; then drowning, then twisting into shapes I had no description for; memories flooded around me along with images of things and places I had no way of knowing. The past, present and future filled me, and when the storm subsided, I could no longer hear Bill Cipher...but I could feel him. Only my voice existed in my head now, but he was still there, like a devil on my shoulder. Everything that demon was was also me; every thought, every grin, every power he contained was now mine. A partnership, he said, because of my deal I could no longer go home, and chuckled a bit at the thought of never seeing anyone again. Would they even want to see what I had become? Even if I could never see anyone again, at least I have the undisputed knowledge they are safe from him...from me. I felt a smirk tug the corner of my lip at the thought of the universe fearing me but I couldn't go back there. It was alright, like I said: there will always be other realities, other worlds to burn. I felt my mouth widen into a smile, I had so much work to do.  
"Time to go have some fun."


End file.
